


Captured

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream has Optimus right where he wants him. Too bad the Prime had already consented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

"The mighty Optimus Prime, finally at my mercy," Starscream sneered. The Seeker was perched on Optimus’ abdomen, while the Prime lay completely bound to the berth. A haughty air surrounded Starscream. His smirk held the tinges of arrogance and his wings were perked in a prideful manner. He reminded Optimus of his Earthen peacock. The thought made him grin, the action thankfully blocked by his mask.

"How does it feel to be completely helpless, Prime?" Optimus had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing out loud. Either Starscream was a very convincing roleplayer or he had completely forgotten that Optimus had consented to this endeavor. 

Instead, he revved his engine. The action gave to Seeker pause, his wings fluttering at the sensation. He shivered, clearly aroused  and the vibrations weren’t helping matters. It seemed that he had not forgotten. Optimus revved his engine harder.

Starscream growled, scrambling off of his perch to settle between Optimus’ legs. “Enough talk,” he said, static marring his vocalizer. Optimus just sighed.


End file.
